Jaleh Khoroushi
|occupation = |rank = lieutenant commander |insignia1 = Current grade: |siblings = Ehsan (brother), Shantia (sister), Firuzeh (sister), Dariush (brother), Yesfir Khoroushi (sister-in-law) |player = |insignia2 = Previous grade: |mother = Roxana Khoroushi |father = Ebrahim Khoroushi |relatives = Davoud and Khorshid Khoroushi (nephews), Minu Khoroushi (niece), unknown number of cousins }} |Aen'rhien Vailiuri}}}} Jaleh Khoroushi (Farsi: ژاله خروشی) was a human female active in the Federation Starfleet in the early 25th century. ( ) Biography A native of Iran and the second of five children, Jaleh was prior enlisted and had reached the grade of chief quartermaster before being commissioned as an officer. She took courses in Romulan Studies at Starfleet Academy and spoke fluent Rihan. ("Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha, Part II", "Aen'rhien Vailiuri") In 2406 Khoroushi was assigned to the on the Breen Confederacy border. ("Mhirrafv Terrhai, Part II") In 2409, Jaleh held the rank of lieutenant commander. As part of the Federation's new alliance with the fledgling Romulan Republic, she was offered a post as an exchange officer aboard the . She accepted and became operations officer to Morgaiah t'Thavrau. During an excursion into the Delta Quadrant, Jaleh was horrified to see t'Thavrau kill an unarmed Kazon prisoner in anger for insulting her honor, and got into a shouting match with her superior over it. ("Aen'rhien Vailiuri") Jaleh acted as moderator during tense peace negotiations between the Republic and the Romulan Star Empire in 2410. After a report that two Republic warbirds had attacked the in violation of the ceasefire, Praetor Velal tr'Hrienteh attempted to walk out. Jaleh blew up a light fixture with her phaser to stop him long enough for her to look at the evidence, and quickly determined that one of the warbirds purportedly involved had been destroyed during the Undine attack on Qo'noS earlier that year, meaning somebody wanted Velal to think the Republic had broken the ceasefire. Jaleh later crewed the ops station on the Bloodwing when the Tal'Shiar attacked the conference directly. (Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha) While Jaleh was taking her Ramadan fast the Bloodwing was assigned to deliver medicine and vaccines to Glintara. Jaleh managed the cargo transfer and broke her fast with Security Chief Tovan tr'Khev. ("Solaere ssiun Hnaifvdaenn)" After the end of the Iconian War, Jaleh and tr'Khev visited her family home in Iran, where she introduced him to her family. She was queried on her relationship with him by her older brother Ehsan. ("Mhirrafv Terrhai, Part II") Interests Languages Jaleh was a native speaker of Farsi and tended to revert to it when frustrated or angry. She was also fluent in Rihan. ("Aen'rhien Vailiuri") Faith Jaleh was a devout Muslim and did her best to maintain the practices of her faith despite the difficulties inherent in serving on a Romulan ship, including keeping her Ramadan fast. However, she did not keep halāl while on deployment and was willing to drink Romulan ale with her crewmates. ("Solaere ssiun Hnaifv'daenn", "Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha") Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:Starfleet exchange officers Category:RRW Bloodwing personnel